Black Feathers
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Heaven should be more careful when it captures one of Hell's Angels.
1. Hell's Angel Captured

Black Feathers

A fic about Heaven and Hell!

And pardon me if I warp any views of religion.

These will probably be mostly my beliefs about God and Angels and Hell

Let's review the Factions and members

Hell:

Yami (Hell's Angel: Epsilon Omega)

Ishtaru (Yami Malik) (Hell's Angel: Alpha Omega)

Malik (Hell's Angel: Gamma Omega)

Bakura (not Ryou) (Hell's Angel: Beta Omega)

Doom/Doma/Do-ta/Dartz/whatever the hell his name is (Omega Supreme)

Amelda (Hell's prophet Omega)

Varin (Omega Ryu, the dragon command)

Kanrei (PFM) (Hell's Angel: Omega Spell Witch)

Hsuiren (KA) (Hell's Angel: Priestess Omega)

Heaven:

Seto (Archangel)

Yugi (Archangel)

Ryou (Heaven's prophet Omega)

Ryouji Otogi (Otogi-san) (Seraphin rank)

Jonouchi (Seraphin rank)

Honda (Seraph rank)

Anzu (Seraph rank)

Raibain (AT) (Goddess rank)

Sepharin 'Seph' (Me!) (Goddess rank)

Heaven's hierarchy goes (in order from weakest to most powerful):

Angel rank

Seraph rank

Peacemaker rank

Goddess/Seraphim rank

Archangel

God

I own nothing except myself.

09234893429034289023

Black Feathers

Hell's Angel Captured

_Memories are just where you laid them  
Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember everything I said when I said_

When Yami woke up, the first thought in his head was 'I'm not in Hell anymore...shit.'. He was in a dark room, and he was unable to move. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed that his hands were chained above his head and there were chains crossing his chest and his legs. He stretched his black feather wings and sighed. Well, it was only a matter of time before that damn archangel Seto came in. As if on cue, he heard voices outside the door.

"Why should I have to do the first bit of questioning?! Don't I get a bloody break?!"

"What did you do that you need a break?"

"Aside from capturing _him_, I was up hatching bloody cherubs last night!"

"Releasing control to level five, who, what, why."

"Bloody archangel."

"Need I remind you that even though you are at the 'goddess' rank, deep inside you are still the last of your 'dragons'?"

"Bloody archangel."

The door opened and in walked a girl about 5' 11". She had long silvery-white hair and wore a light blue halter top and a pair of short shorts. She had a long flowy cape and boots that went over her knees. Instead of the normal white feather angel wings, she had white dragon wings. There were two things that really puzzled Yami.

Where her ears would be, there were two dragon horns (or ears if you wish) sticking out of her head. They were the color of green grass, and they had occasional purple stripes on them. But here eyes were what bothered him most.

Her eyes were solid black, every part of them, her pupils, her corneas, her retinas---all of it was blacker than the night. Where eyelashes and eyebrows would be, were purple lines. One traced upwards from the outer corner of her eyes, while the other three traced down her face from three different places. There was a white starburst in the center of the black, and it was focused on Yami.

"State your name." She said coldly. Yami felt his body twitch before feeling forced to answer.

"Yami."

"Division."

"Epsilon Omega."

"Why were you near the gates?"

"My mission failed already, just leave me alone." Yami hissed, feeling unnerved by this person.

The strange angel turned and left, leaving Yami in the dark.

She found Seto outside and waiting for her. He, clad in fine silver armor, stretched his six wings impatiently and tapped his foot. The girl sighed.

"What now?" She asked herself.

"Sepharin, what did you find?" He asked.

"His name is Yami, and he is the Omega for the Epsilon Division. We've got a diamond this time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to hunt down Ryou, he owes me a ripe star fruit." Sepharin said. She spread her wings and flew to the great stone temple, where the prophet Ryou was waiting for him.

"Hello Seph." He said.

"Where is my fruit?" Seph's ears perked up and she began sniffing around for it.

"I didn't hide it. The Archangel Yugi needs to confide in you." Ryou said.

"Again? I swear, if it is Seto again, I'll kill him."

(In Hell)

Gathered around the black table with red candles burning were Ishtaru, Bakura, Malik, Hsuiren, Amelda, Varin and Kanrei. They sat in silence, waiting for the Omega Supreme; Doom, to enter. The large wooded doors swung open and in walked the robed figure, great red wings folded behind him. They all bowed to each other before getting down to business. But Doom noticed that Yami was missing.

"Where is the Epsilon Omega?" he asked impatiently.

"The Archangel Seto has captured him. He is currently being held in the Sinners Ward. Our attack has failed this round." Ishtaru said.

"Amelda, what does She say? Are we to rescue him?" Doom asked.

Amelda's eyes went misty and they clouded over. He mouthed words to the nothing while his dark gray wings fluttered. He rose a few feet off of the ground and his body began to glow a faint blue. Returning to his spot and out of his trance, he spoke.

"Angel says that it is now our first priority to rescue him." He said.

"If Angel says it, then we must obey, that is the only way to keep her with us. Pray to her, and Angel the Genocide will give you strength." Doom said.

"Blessed be you Angel, for you are the first to defy Heaven." Varin said.

"Ah-minn."

32908324083034949032840239840392808666

First chapter done!

Angel the Genocide is an original character I was going to use to write a book. She was the queen of Hell, and under her were her three brothers, Ougon, Bakemono and Ikari. But she fell in love with an angel named Shini. They kept their love a secret, until Heaven went to war upon Hell. Drugged by her brothers and fueled by the madness of Heaven's presence in Hell she was. Shini, knowing in herself...the one way to return her to normal, used it, and in the end, Angel (or her Feral form) killed Shini. Eternally saddened and angered by what she did, she defied the God in heaven and the Gods in hell and destroyed her soul to be with Shini in the Dead World called Paradise.

Just a little background blurb.

That's why those in Hell will be praying to "She" and to "Angel"

Just so you know.

Next chapter to come soon!


	2. Archangels

Black Feathers

Singing _Confide in me, tell your story, is your fear that makes you worthy?_

/no more 'Baby Be Brave' for you.

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaabyyyyyyyyyyyy be braaaaaaaaaaaaaaave_

_Cuz what's the point of it all?_

_What's the point of it aaaaaaall?_

/NO MORE!/

_Are you terrified to fail?_

Okays! It's a good song! I did a chappy in Free Bird with it.

/ 'Baby Be Brave' by the Corrs./

Fushicho Hime! We love you!

And Stay tuned! Things are about to pick up in this chapter.

Sit back!

Relax!

Enjoy!

90320932409823490342342

Black Feathers

Archangel

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away._

Sepharin walked into the temple with Yugi on her mind. Yugi was meek, shy and very uncharacteristically non-violent for an archangel. Thus, Seto took advantage of this, taking out his frustrations on the smaller archangel. Because Yugi wouldn't fight back, He would call upon Sepharin to be his "special person". Seph swore to herself that she would one day make everything right, that Seto would pay. That he would...

FWACK!

Something bumped into the unknowing Sepharin, making her lose her balance and fall on her butt. She shook her head and looked up, ready to bitch at the supposed acolyte who had bumped into her. But instead, she saw a hand stretched out and leading up to a kind face and long brown hair.

"Are you OK Sepharin-ryu?"

"M...Michael?!"

Seph jumped to her feet, heart pounding now.

"I'm fine! See? Nothing broken!" Seph said, waving her arms and flapping her wings.

"Good. I'll see you around."

Seph blushed a bright red as Michael walked past her and out of the temple, stopping to talk to Ryou on the way. She suddenly remembered what she was here for and continued walking. Yugi was waiting for her before the white marble altar, their unofficial meeting place whenever something weighed heavy on Yugi's mind. He saw her coming and smiled.

"Seph, can we go out by the wisteria?" He asked.

"Sure."

Once outside, Yugi turned to Seph.

"I had a dream. It involved not only you, but someone I didn't recognize."

They sat down on the grass and Yugi continued.

"I had opened a door, and beyond that door was a bed. You were kneeling next to it and there was a figure without a face laying there. There was a lot of blood. You both spoke words I didn't understand before there was a great flash of light, and before me stood not your dragon shape, but a different one."

Yugi stopped there for the moment. Seph was interested.

"I wasn't in my dragon form? It's been so long since...I can't even remember it. I've been trapped inside this humanoid shell for so long. Anyways, go on."

"Instead, there was a great white dragon with silver armor tracing from its nose to its tail, and on its legs too. I saw Seto, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and even the Almighty cower in fear of it. And then..."

"Then?"

"I woke up."

After a brief sweatdrop, Seph sighed and the two began joking and laughing as if nothing had happened, but a certain other archangel interrupted their happiness.

"Sepharin, I need you to go to the prisoner, I have some business with the two of you." He said.

Seph scowled and sighed before hugging Yugi and flying off after Seto, waving as she went. Yugi waved back and sighed. He came up with a brilliant idea, and immediately went to look for the prettiest white rose he could find.

3889393839090432908

A shorter chapter, but the next one is a kicker.

Jan e!


	3. Tag Collar

Black Feathers

This is the chapter that lets me do everything!

It gets really fun!

Except Seto acts like a complete sshole.

Oh well, I can't make him nice all the time.

But this chapter starts out in Hell.

With Kanrei and Hsuiren.

And Ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom sings the doom song from Invader Zim

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

And that which is fun and relatively kawaii shall come!

Well....

I'd better write!

#$##$342934245984598734221

Black Feathers

Tag Collar

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore_

I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  


Kanrei sat on the balcony outside her room, her long black hair pulled into a nice braid behind her. Her gold and red wings were folded behind her. She adjusted her tube top and black jeans right before Amelda burst into the room.

"Kanrei! I have important news! It involves Yami!"

Kanrei didn't listen, for the moment Amelda walked into the room, she glomped him.

"Um...Kanrei? Kanrei? I have news for everyone...you were just closest." Amelda said. Kanrei made a pouting face and now listened.

"The Archangel Seto is going to put a tag collar on Yami, then force him into the servitude of another, one who is of the Goddess or Seraphim rank."

"Crap. Inform everyone immediately." She said, whistling.

From below the balcony rose a great black dragon. Kanrei whistled to it in several short and varying octaves before it flew off. Then, she followed Amelda around while he informed the others.

This was something that shouldn't be happening.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(In Heaven)

Yami was sulking in his own little way. The only thing he could think about though was Sepharin's eyes. They were...not exactly hollow but damn close. They seemed unnatural, for none of the others had them. Hell, even Seto had normal eyes. Yami shrugged as best he could with his hands chained above his head. He stretched his wings and cracked his neck, sighing.

Then, he heard voices outside.

"Stay here, don't enter until I call for you okay?"

"Uh-hu."

/Damnit!/ Yami thought to himself. He heard Seto and Sepharin.

Seto opened the door and walked into the room, six wings folded behind him. He held something in his hand that Yami couldn't see, but he suspected that nothing good would come of it.

"The Almighty has plans for you." Seto said coldly.

"What is it? Stick me in a cage and charge admission?" Yami said, dangerous smile playing his face.

Seto glared and then grinned. There was a "fwik" sound and the rush of black feathers as one of Seto's wings cut right through Yami's right wing, leaving a little feathered stump. Yami screamed in pain. Screams faded into heavy breathing and glares with eyes full of malice. Seto walked up to Yami and removed his dog collar. In its place now was a thin, red, ribbon-like collar with a gray clip in the front.

Seto released Yami, and the instant he was free, he rushed at Seto with every intention to kill. There was a "click" sound and the collar instantly tightened to the point of Yami not being able to breathe. He dropped to the floor, hands at his neck, trying in vain to remove it. Seto grinned.

"You have been given a tag collar; you are now bound to Sepharin. If you do anything against her will or the will of Heaven, it will activate and only Sepharin can release it."

On cue, Sepharin walked into the room.

"Release." She said.

There was another click and the collar released. Yami glared up at Sepharin with hate in his eyes as he slowly began to get up. There was another "fwik" sound as Seto sliced off Yami's other wing, leaving the same black feathered stump. Yami cringed, but didn't scream this time. He rose to his feet, still glaring at Sepharin with malice and fire in his eyes.

The three walked outside and Seto flew off to inform the Almighty on the status of the situation. Sepharin turned to Yami.

"Well, we're stuck together and you'd better start liking it." She said, smile growing on her face.

"Like hell! Fuck you and Seto and every damned per---!"

CLICK

Yami dropped to his knees as the tag collar tightened again. He gasped for breath but nothing would help him. He glared up at Sepharin before his vision began to grow hazy.

"Release."

Again, Yami slowly rose to his feet, still rather pissed.

"Again, we're stuck together and you're gonna like it. Now come on, Raibain is waiting for us." Sepharin spread her wings, scooped Yami up bridal-style and flew off to where another one of the Goddess rank was waiting, surrounded by flowers and sitting at a piano.

" 'Oraaaaaaa!" Raibain said, waving.

" 'Oraaa!" Seph replied, landing and setting Yami on the ground (he looked rather pissed...still).

"This is the new one?"

"Yep. His name is Yami and he's the Epsilon Omega."

"Wow, the last one wasn't even that. Well, we wrote songs and these flowers want to hear."

Raibain sat back down at the piano and looked at Seph.

"Before we start, we have to set a date for the next nekkid party."

Yami nearly fell over.

"_What_?!?!?!"

Raibain looked and Sepharin and nodded.

"It's how me, Raibain, Ryou, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Ryouji all keep our clothes as white as they are. We go to either the wisteria trees or the rose bushes or the sakura trees, strip naked, put a towel or other item of clothing over our...parts...and then we sing." Raibain took over.

"The plants emit specks of light that clean our clothes. It gets them cleaned than washing them in martyr's blood." Seph grinned.

"And then the oral sex!" Yami's eyes got wide as Raibain and Seph laughed hysterically.

"No, no sex."

Letting that sink in, Raibain and Seph readied themselves.

"We came here to sing, let's go."

(These songs will also be used in Noah's Song, so you can find my original works there too."

Seph started. (They alternate verses)

_I open my eyes _

_To a brand new day_

_Can't stay a moment longer_

_In an instant I'll be away_

_And the earth and the sky _

_They all fit together_

_And carry me away as light as a feather_

_Chase the clouds from the ground_

_To a midnight sky_

_Will never watch it all sail by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

_I'm alone_

_But in my heat I'm not sad_

_When I feel the wind in my face_

_I feel destiny at hand_

_And now can I stay _

_Just one day longer_

_Beat my wraith of thoughts to _

_Feel a little stronger _

_See the stars in my eyes_

_Stolen from the sky_

_Will never watch it all float by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

Then, Raibain soloed.

_Sitting here, all alone_

_Voices calling my head their home_

_Blocking out their useless words_

_Spacing out was "too absurd"_

_Trapped inside a shattered mind_

_Daring not to take the time_

_To think of you..._

_And only you..._

_And I stay up all night_

_Wishing I was where you are_

_Watching the sun rise_

_Wishing I was in your arms_

_Praying you were here_

_To wipe all of my tears away_

_Coming with the dawn_

_To tell me everything's okay_

_Thinking of you everyday_

_Wondering why you went away_

_But here I sit and sing this song_

_Wishing you came with the dawn_

_And as I watch the daylight break_

_I think of you..._

_And only you..._

_  
And I stay up all night_

_Wishing I was where you are_

_Watching the sun rise_

_Wishing I was in your arms_

_Praying you were here_

_To wipe all of my tears away_

_Coming with the dawn_

_To tell me everything's okay_

_And I am waiting for you_

_Through the night into the dawn _

_Standing at the door_

_Looking through the sun_

_And I stay up all night_

_Wishing I was where you are_

_Watching the sun rise_

_Wishing I was in your arms_

_Praying you were here_

_To wipe all of my tears away_

_Coming with the dawn_

_To tell me everything's okay_

Then, they ended it together, with Yami watching in awe, (though he's never admit it.)

_Did you know the sky_

_Was the mirror to my soul_

_Did you know what I was_

_To know I won't grow old_

_Why can't you understand_

_I'm not running away_

_I just need to be me_

_And I'm not running away_

_I'm going on a journey_

_I'm off chasing the sunset birds_

_Gonna find out who I am_

_I'm gonna find the truth _

_I don't know if I'm coming back home_

_I'll keep going on_

_Until I find what I'm looking for_

_You won't see me on the skyline_

_Why can't you understand_

_I'm not running away_

_I just need to be me_

_And I'm not running away_

_I'm going on a journey_

_I'm off chasing the sunset birds_

_Gonna find out who I am_

_I'm gonna find the truth _

_I'm going on a journey_

_(I'm chasing the birds)_

_I'm not running away_

_(Gonna find out who I am)_

_I'm gonna find the truth_

383920439240892339039243904392309284

End chapter!

Next to come!


	4. Archangel Ceremony

Black Feathers

A not really angsty chapter!

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

I bring good newses for Raibain, Seph and Jonouchi!

You all love!

Ph34r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the nekkid party!

And....

Him...

He is EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But he's only mentioned.

And we get Seto to go to the nekkid party!

You love me!

Ph34r this feathery goodness!

02349890290382449023903423490234908

Black Feathers

Archangel Ceremony!

_My heart to ready to beat_

_I can feel the wind underneath my feet_

_I'm gonna jump over the moon_

_Hands in the air waving up like a balloon_

_I'm free as a bird_

_Lost in the stars and waving down to earth_

After the song lesson, Raibain noted that it was going to be night soon; that they would have to sleep. Seph nodded. Yami still scowled. He thought that he would be out of this place sooner, but nooooooooo! He had to spend the night. Again, Sepharin scooped him up and she and Raibain flew to a large building made of a blue stone.

Inside, it looked like a college dorm. There were angels of all ranks running back and forth though rooms. The three of them made their way to the top floor. Jonouchi hugged Raibain the instant she got to the top of the steps.

"You're obviously happy to see me." She said.

"I have good news for you and Seph."

The two stared at them, while Yami looked away.

"Gabriel just told me that all three of us are going to advance! We're going to be Archangels!"

Raibain and Seph shouted for joy and jumped.

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow at noon. In the temple."

"Who is going to give the blessing?"

"Michael and Gabriel."

"_He_ won't be there...right?"

"Michael guaranteed it."

"Who can we invite?"

"No one. Michael said that all the archangels will be there, but Yami can come if we find something white for him to wear."

Raibain and Seph looked at each other.

"Jonouchi, nekkid party, tomorrow at noon!"

"I'll send out my totem."

"As will I, see you tomorrow Seph, you too Yami." Raibain said as she and Jonouchi danced down the hallway to their room.

Seph sighed and pulled Yami down the opposite side of the hallway into her room.

It was small, with not much in it. There was a window facing the door, and the bed was...large and jutting out from the wall like a sore thumb. The nightstand stood next to it, looking innocent. The closet was next to the door. The two walked in and Seph closed the door. She flung open the closet door and pulled out a mattress and flopped it onto the floor next to the bed. Then she grabbed some warm blankets and a pillow or two and flung them on top.

"It's not much, but it's a place to sleep." She said.

"Um...okay..." Yami flopped down on the mattress and stared out the window as Seph changed into her pajamas.

A black Pegasus and a gryphon (not gryffen...like Michael...gryffen is a wolf/eagle) flew past the window. Yami assumed that they were the totems that Raibain and Jonouchi spoke of.

"Something bothering you?" Seph asked, looked at him from her bed.

"Nothing, aside from the obvious fact that I'm not in hell, where I should be."

Seph reached down and ruffled his hair. He made an annoyed sound and pulled away. Seph just laughed.

"Cheer up, everything will work out in the end, and besides, there's a nekkid party."

3487348734287342834439329

Sepharin woke in the middle of the night to see Yami curled up in a little shivering ball. Her dragon-eyes seemed to smile. She rubbed Yami gently and he made and affirmative noise, not really awake. She pulled the blankets up to the bed, and Yami followed. Soon he was curled up next to her, like a kitten to its mother.

Seph smiled, and then went back to sleep.

3249342980342934289033029

"SEPHARIIIIIIN!! WAKEY WAKEY!!!!!!!!!"

There was a pounding on the door before Raibain flung open the door and jumped into the room. Sepharin sat up and looked at them with awake eyes.

"Come on! The nekkid party is today. It will be behind the temple by the wisterias." Raibain said as Jonouchi yanked the covers off the bed.

Their eyes bugged out as they saw Yami latched onto Sepharin's waist, still asleep.

"Are were interrupting anything?" Jono asked.

"I woke up to find him as cold as ice, so I let him crawl into bed with me and I woke up with him like this."

"Let's wake him."

"Okay."

Sepharin reached for a whistle next to her bed. She leaned next to Yami's ear and blew it as hard as she could. Raibain and Jonouchi and Sepharin heard nothing, but Yami's eyes popped open and he jumped up. Raibain, Seph and Jonouchi burst into laughter as Yami lost his balance and fell off the bed.

"What in the hell was that?!" Yami shouted, rubbing his ear.

"A hell's angel whistle."

"Well, get your clothes and come in a towel. We're starting soon."

Sepharin stripped down to squat and forced Yami to do the same. They wrapped themselves in towels and brought things to be whitened. (Yami borrowed one of Jonouchi's robes that was in dire need of whitening.) Landing soon at the site where Jonouchi, Yugi, Raibain and Ryou were waiting, Seph noticed and extra person.

"Seto?! Why are you here?"

"Because martyr's blood wasn't getting this blood stain out."

"Okay! Now, everyone hang your clothes up and we'll start singing. One song each should work. As long or as short as your want. I'll start." Seph said.

(These songs aren't mine...) (I don't remember who did these...so you get the titles)

(I get thru this)

"_I get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, make it  
Make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my  
Take my mind off you..."_

White specks of light erupted from the wisteria trees. Raibain was next.

(Simple and Clean)

"_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said 'No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple'..."_

Jonouchi came next. More light surrounded them.

(Soaring)

"_My heart to ready to beat_

_I can feel the wind underneath my feet_

_I'm gonna jump over the moon_

_Hands in the air waving up like a balloon_

_I'm free as a bird_

_Lost in the stars and waving down to earth..."_

Then Yugi...

(Untitled)

"_I open my eyes, I try to see _

_But I'm blinded by the white lights_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight..."_

Ryou...

(Fallen)

"_Heaven Bend to take my hand_  
_And lead me through the fire_  
_Be the long awaited answer_  
_To a long and painful fight_  
_Truth be told I tried my best_  
_But somewhere long the way_  
_I got caught up in all there was to offer_  
_But the cost was so much more than I could bear..."_

Then Seto...

(I'm Gonna Fly)

"_One day the whole world looks _

_Like an open page_

_You've been dancing as fast as you can_

_With a smile on your face..."_

All eyes fell on Yami. They were waiting for him, and he began to get nervous. All of the songs before him had been happy is and almost joyous. All he knew were hell songs. But they were waiting for him. Questioned, he asked.

"Is it okay if I sing a not so happy song?"

"Sure, we did that a month ago...white as ever."

"Okay."

(Running away)

"_I don't want you to give it all up  
and leave your own life collecting dust  
and I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
you never gave us a chance to be..."_

There was a great flash of light that left them blinded for a moment, but soon their clothes were a dazzling white.

"Well, I'll see everyone tomorrow."

902349023490234940290234

Sepharin, Raibain and Jonouchi stood in front of an altar. Yami stood off to the side, just watching the ceremony. Michael sprinkled Holy Water on them, then ran white flame around their foreheads. He spoke words Yami didn't understand before sprinkling water over them again.

There was a prayer and then the process was repeated.

Suddenly, in a flurry of feathers, twp new sets of wings burst from Jonouchi and Raibain. Sepharin didn't seem disappointed because she still had one pair and not three, Michael gave her something else. It was a smooth round scale, sliver like the moon and more dazzling than the white.

Gabriel spoke more words and prayers before stepping back.

"Now go, Archangels. Rise to meet the destiny presented to you."

320342908234983429034290439823

Next Chapter coming soon!

Sorry this ended....but I have a damn good chappy coming.


	5. Rafeleu

Black Feathers

This chapter starts everything.

We introduce Rafeleu (Rah fey loo)

And a hell of a lot on Sepharin's past, as to why she isn't an angel

And a lost about Yami, Seto and Yugi will be revealed.

I will note, for the record, that Phoenix and Firebird are NOT the same thing.

Phoenix is a bird that spontaneously combusts at the end of its life before being reborn.

Firebird is an eternal bird composed of flame (I did a fic on this and the relation with Yugi...more will tie in with this.)

Michael returns

Seto returns

The Ruined Gallery and the Ruined Nursery come.

The Ruined Fountain doesn't descend until later.

Neither does the Reflecting Pool.

And Hell is coming!

They want to attempt to get Yami back.

(smile)

2343240324-43243290430934282666

Black Feathers

Rafeleu

_Touched  
You say that I am too  
So much of what you say is true  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you  
Again  
I'll never find someone  
Quite like you _

_Like you_

The week after the ceremony, it was morning. Sepharin had grown accustom to waking up with Yami cuddling next to her for warmth. She had done the same with Yugi when Seto had been a real asshole. Sepharin gently rubbed Yami's back and he slowly opened his eyes. Sepharin smiled.

"I have a meeting with Seto today; we have to move things around in the Ruined Gallery. Is it okay if you spend the day with Raibain?" Seph asked.

"Sure."

Seph picked out some clothes, showered and waited outside for Raibain. She showed. Sepharin waved good-bye to them and said one thing before she went off.

"If Rafeleu comes, keep him away from Yami. I don't want history repeating itself." Then she vanished from sight.

Yami was puzzled, she had done the same thing over and over, warned about "Rafeleu". So, he decided to ask.

"Raibain, can I ask you a question about Sepharin?"

"Sure. Her measurements are a secret."

"Who is Rafeleu?"

Raibain stopped cold. She sighed and took Yami's hand.

"Come with me."

Raibain took him to the wisteria behind the temple. They both sat down and faced each other.

"Sepharin is not a divine being, in fact, she is a dragon. The last of the fabled Cyber Dragons...you know...ones who had the power to unite the worlds. I had been no more than a young cherub, when I found her in their abandoned Heaven Hatching Ground, now called the Ruined Nursery."

"Yes? Go on."

"When, she was born a dragon and the Almighty sealed her into a human shell. Her body aged differently, and now we are about the same age. But when she was growing up, she was wild and unbound. The Almighty issued her a tag collar, much like the one you have, and Rafeleu was her master."

Yami leaned forwards, listening intently.

"Every day and every night of the two years he had her, she was raped, beaten, abused, you name it. Everything under the sky happened to her. Rafeleu always wanted to show off her body more than her. Michael noticed how tame she was acting, and took it to the Almighty, exposing Rafeleu."

"Yes?"

"It took us another two years to undo everything that was done, and even now, he is the only thing she fears. The Almighty just slapped Rafeleu on the wrist and said 'no more'. He's still running around, and he swears revenge. He is convinced that Sepharin is his."

Yami sank back, absorbing what had been said. He felt sorry for Sepharin now. No one in Hell ever went through that, and here it was, having happened to someone Yami possibly considered his...

...friend?

938428934879387233298

Seto landed at the archway to the ruined Gallery. He was a little late, and he hoped Sepharin wasn't mad. He would never admit it, but ever since the nekkid party, he had become a little softer. He called out for Sepharin, but no one answered. He stepped through the arches and walked down a corridor.

Then...he heard a voice that he knew shouldn't be there.

"_You **BELONG** to ME Sepharin_!!!!!!!!!!"

Seto cupped his hands together and released Phoenix, his totem.

"Tell all that history is repeating!" He shouted before racing down the hallway.

He slid into the room to see a familiar black haired, broken winged Archangel trying to strip Sepharin of her clothes. Sepharin was in too much pain to speak. Her hands had great nails driven thought the, her blue-silver blood leaking everywhere. Seto felt rage boiling inside him. It exploded.

"_Get away from her Rafeleu!!_" He shouted, releasing his sword from his hand and knocking Rafeleu aside. He stood over Sepharin protectively, praying that Phoenix would return soon.

2984238093428034289034

"That's Phoenix! Something must have happened!" Raibain shouted.

Yami looked up to see a great red bird with a long blue tail snaking behind it. It was screaming in warning. Moments later, a bird completely composed of flames rose behind it and headed West. There was a flash of light and Raibain was seated atop a black Pegasus. She pulled Yami behind her and they headed as fast as they could to a ruined temple.

The two of them rushed down a corridor and into a room. Yugi had already arrived, backing Rafeleu into a corner with his two swords, whereas the archangel only had one. Seto was removing nails from her body, wrapping her in his cape. She was clinging to him for dear life, afraid.

Yami and Raibain dashed to her and Seto.

"Sepharin, are you...are you okay?" Yami asked, fear slipping into his voice.

"Yami...? I'm okay..." Seph said, trying to cover how weak she sounded. She cringed away from Yami, and clung tighter to Seto.

Like Seto, rage began to boil inside of Yami. There was a sound of metal hitting metal, and bothe of Yugi's swords went flying to the ground. Yugi had been backed up as far back as Seto and co. Yami rose to his feet, glaring with eyes that made him look like the Hell's Angel, Epsilon Omega that he was. Rafeleu laughed and advanced.

"Well, my dragon has a tagged one of her own. Then you belong to me as well." Rafeleu reached for Yami...

Rage exploded inside of Yami, he lunged at Rafeleu, tag collar not activating because he was serving justice. Rafeleu dodged his easily with a sadistic grin on his face. Yami wheeled to face him, eyes blinded by his rage. Rafeleu looked at him with a playful evil in his eye.

"Activate restrict level one." He said as Yami lunged at him again.

The tag collar glowed and tightened instantly, breaking Yami from his rage-charge and bringing him to his knees, one hand at his throat and one on the floor. He coughed, trying desperately to get air. Refeleu knelt down and forced Yami to look at him. Though he lacked oxygen, Yami wasn't about to give in.

"Release restrict." Relefleu said, releasing Yami but still holding his face parallel.

Yami glared, now wanting to be in the position he was in.

"I guess I have to teach you some respect. Activate restrict level one."

The instant the collar tightened, pain exploded in Yami's right eye. He tried to scream as it got worse and worse. There was a horrid flesh-ripping sound and Yami shut his right eye, blood pouring from it.

"Release restrict."

Rafeleu released Yami, who dropped to his stomach and gasped for air. Rafeleu's foot slammed down on the middle of Yami's back.

"Stay down, Damned One. You are lucky I don't take you as my own. You'd be tamed in a week."

Rafeleu turned to the horrified and enraged looks from Yugi, Seto and Raibain.

"Let this be a warning to you..."

Pain exploded in Yami's head as Rafeleu kicked him as hard as he could. Yami went flying back into a broken pedestal covered in tree roots.

"Do not get in my way. Heaven and Hell will fall and the Chaos Faction shall rise."

Rafeleu turned back to Yami.

"You, Damned One, are going to be the first of my...donors...and your eye is very beautiful."

Rafeleu laughed and showed Yami's beautiful ruby-red eye to the archangels before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Seto handed Seph to Raibain just as Michael and Gabriel came running in.

"Yami, are you okay?" Seto asked.

Yami's eye was shut tight, blood pouring out of it. He coughed before looking up with one good eye.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're taking her somewhere to get healed. We'd better do the same to you."

Yami didn't answer. He tried to get up twice, but fell each time. Seto aided him.

"Michael, can we take them both to the Reflecting Pool?" Raibain asked.

"Yes, and you'll have to tell us everything that happened."

328932903438902390249023432484902

Meaning-full and long.

Reflecting Pool is next!!


	6. The Reflecting Pool

Black Feathers

Well...here we go again...

Into the reflecting pool we go

And into the mind of Yami

We shall see what he sees.

We shall follow the lost dragon

As she runs to a ruined fountain

Her journey isn't over yet

And pain shall strike at both of their paths

Both the past

And the future

Will Chaos rise?

Will Heaven and Hell fall?

And then...dear Yami

You have met Rafeleu....

And one question hangs in the haze...

If this path continues...

When will you rage?

903429082348902908339240

Black Feathers

Visions in the Reflecting Pool

_Entrapped by what lies before them_

_Complex destinies revealed_

_If you've come this far_

_It's too late_

_We'll go down together_

_The sweet suspense to addict like a drug_

Gabriel led a blindfolded Yami to a quiet pool. There was a tall, dark ceiling, and except for the entrance, it was lined with tall stones so smooth they reflected all. The water in the pool was like glass, completely still and unmoving. Yami seemed nervous, but followed Gabriel removed the blindfold and revealed the still closed lack of eye.

"Yami, undress. You can't enter the reflecting pool with clothes from Hell."

Not having any real choice, Yami did as instructed...though the tag collar remained. Gabriel led him into the water. It was both cool and warm at once, a strange feeling to Yami. She held her arms out and instructed Yami to lay on his back.

"Forgive me Yami. I'm going to have to open your wound."

Gabriel shoved Yami's head under the water and forced his eye socket full of the water in the Reflecting Pool. She brought him back to the surface and told him to not open his eyes...to just rest. Gabriel left the pool, and the water seemed to support Yami like a bed. Gabriel watched the stones reflect an image of Yami clad in black with beautiful black feather wings.

There was a calm yet haunting noise, and Gabriel looked up at the ceiling. She gasped in surprise. There was a vision of a man without a face, and Sepharin being taken away. There was a vision of a tall spiraling staircase and the same faceless man at the top. There was a girl, almost eight years old in appearance. She had long white hair and wore a white robe. There was a vision of a rope made of rose thorns with fresh blood all over it, and the girl was giggling. Seto was in the vision, running beside up the spiraling staircase. But then it all faded and there was black, before words began to form.

_The path to corruption leads even higher_

Gabriel retrieved Yami from the center of the Reflecting Pool, but told him to keep his injured eye shut. She tied a clean cloth over it as he opened his other eye. She threw a towel over him and he dried off and got dressed. Then, a very panicked Seto came charging into the room.

"Gabriel, Sepharin is gone!" He said.

"What?!"

"She broke away from our lead and ran." Yugi calmly walked in moments later.

"I know where she is. Yami, do you want to come? It might mean a lot to her."

Yami nodded and followed Yugi. They seemed to glide along the silent corridors before Yugi began to speak.

"Yami, are you okay?"

"What? My eye you mean?"

"No...I mean how are you after seeing this, after everything you know about Seph now, how do you actually feel?"

Yami paused. But soon spoke.

"I don't know how I feel. I mean...there is something inside me...like I'm falling and floating, like I'm fighting and yet sitting being calm...I don't know how I feel...this emotion is strange to me..." Yugi smiled.

"You're in love with Sepharin aren't you?"

"What?! That's insane! I'm the Epsilon Omega and she's an Archangel!"

"Sounds like a match made in Heaven." There was an awkward feeling of silence.

"To tell you the truth, I've told Sepharin I love her...and she has always been there for me...then...she told me she loved me back...I don't know anymore. After this, who the hell would know what she thinks?" Yugi said.

They rounded the corner and Yugi walked through a large doorway. A great stone statue of a bird-like creature holding a plate over a fountain looked down at them. Water was pouring from the plate, and Yugi and Yami both could see feet over the edge of the plate. Sepharin was there, and something inside her was making the fountain function again.

Yami hopped up onto the rim of the fountain and looked up. Before Yugi could take off, he motioned for him to not move. He opened his mouth and a song escaped his lips.

"_Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me_

_I'm free to be free, to be what I be_

_When my heart's saying I'm a shadow of love_

_I gaze to the doves and find it above_

_Let my desires fly alone on a wing_

_Alone with my dreams, how lonesome it seems_

_Thoughts from my heart on a warm spring day_

_My mind drifts away and dreams so they say"_

Sepharin's head peeked over the side of the plate and smiled at Yami. Yugi fluttered over and they both motioned for her to come down. Seph shook her head.

"Do you want me to sing again?"

"Or a duet?"

Seph shook her head and crawled back behind the cover of the plate. Yugi and Yami looked at each other before they nodded. Seph squeaked in surprise as Yugi flew over and dropped Yami onto her and the plate. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped into the pool of water below.

Well, after much persuasion, she was soon sitting in the Reflecting Pool. The stones reflected a green dragon with purple lines around its eyes, neck, "hands/feet" and tail. There was the same haunting sound as above them there was a great white dragon with a long neck and tail. It was lined with silver "plate"-like scales and had great silvery wings. Yami and Yugi and Gabriel stared in awe of this dragon, for nothing had even been seen in heaven nor hell...unless inside Yugi's dreams.

Seto walked into the room while Sepharin was finishing dressing. He seemed to be bringing news.

"The Omega Supreme is coming, along with the Spell Witch Omega and the Dragon Omega. They're coming to talk about getting Yami back."

Yami's face lit up.

"Doom-sama is coming here? Along with Kanrei-chan and Varin-kun?"

Seto nodded. Yami smiled from ear to ear and turned to Sepharin and Yugi.

"I've met your friends and your superior, now you'll get to meet mine."

938902390834289023490823490824398382432

Coming soon!

Blood-boxes! A rather humorous scene.

And then the factions rise...


	7. Return and Descent

Black Feathers

Well...

This will be interesting.

Two worlds meet.

Varin, Doom, Kanrei

Yami

Sepharin

All shall mesh

And all shall fade

It will be an interesting ordeal.

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All is coming

And all is descending

Fallen

Broken

All shall be his...

90308990490845905

Black Feathers

Return and Descent

_We have no use  
For the truth  
Now's the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Taking every step in stride_

Yami waited anxiously on the grand staircase leading into the Almighty's Temple. Slightly pale and a bit fatigued, he still smiled brightly. Sepharin, seemingly emotionally recovered, smiled and stood next to him, trying to calm him down...but he was giddy with excitement. He flapped his little stubs that were once his wings in anticipation. Black feathers fluttered off and silently hit the stairs, but Yami's mood didn't change. Gabriel and Michael and Seto waited as well to welcome the Omega Supreme (Doom) to converse with the Almighty.

Gabriel went to Yami, said something strange, and then pulled of the bandage over his previously missing eye. Yami opened it, and one crystal-blue eye contrasted his original red one.

There was the sound of trumpets as a black carriage drawn by a great black dragon came into view. It pulled up next to the stairs. Yami dropped to one knee respectfully as the door opened and Doom stepped out, followed by Kanrei, the Spell Witch. Yami averted his eyes, as he was to do until spoken to.

"Rise, Epsilon. Know that you will finally be returning home."

Yami rose to his feet, smiling respectfully. Doom returned his respect, folding his red and gold wings behind him as he and Kanrei followed the archangels up the stairs and into the temple. The doors closed behind them with a bang. Yami looked back at Seph and smiled.

"Hey! Yami! What happened to your eye?"

Varin jumped from the driver's seat of the carriage, red dragon wings spread. He landed swiftly before them, the two grinning broadly at each other. Yami turned back to Sepharin and smiled.

"Varin, this is Sepharin. She's my keeper, for now..."

The two shook hands. Varin studied her before yelping, jumping back and pointing.

"You! You're! Dragon!"

"You're right. I'm the last Cyber Dragon, confined to his human shell." Seph said with a bow. Varin returned it before looking over at Yami. He then felt along Yami's chest.

"I knew you were kinda thin." Varin said, feeling Yami's ribs and reaching into the carriage. Yami's eyes lit up as two juice-box like objects were revealed.

"Bloodboxes!" He squealed, grabbing one and punching a hole in it. He drank it like he was starving, and he was. Drinking too fast, Seph saw blood trickle out of the corners of his mouth. Seph saw color return to his skin, he seemed less pale.

The three stood around, telling stories about things they've done (and why Yami had two differently colored eyes). Hours passed before Doom and Kanrei and the archangels returned. The tag collar reduced itself to a fine powder, blown away by the wind. Yami looked at Doom, and the Omega Supreme nodded. Yami's smile turned, not realizing until that moment that he and Sepharin had to part ways.

He turned to Seph, who had fully understood that this was it, this was the end. Yami wrapped his arms around Sepharin, whispering 'thank you' in her dragon-ears. Seph hugged back.

"May Koryu bless you, from now until eternity." She whispered.

The carriage began to pull away, and night began to fall. Sepharin walked back to her room, beginning to clean up her room. She didn't feel sorrow, but she did know that this would always be difficult for her. She sat down on the bed and began humming the song that Yami had sung while she was in the Ruined Fountain.

32903249034034294-

The instant Yami returned, he was rewarded with praise and glory and (much to his surprise) a new set of wings. These wings were as black as ebony, and they had tiny specks of gold in them. The first thing Yami actually did when he returned, was to head to the Omegas' personal stables.

Though most of Hell's Army rode dragons, nagas, and drakes, Yami raced through the stalls until he hit the last one. He flung open the door and was greeted with a triumphant whinny and a nuzzle from a great black unicorn. It was built like a Clydesdale, and its horn was white, with black spiraling it. It had black eyes and pointed teeth.

"I'm back Naaza. I'm finally home." Yami said before swinging onto her back and the two went for a long ride.

4394545-045

Seph lay in bed that night, staring blankly at her ceiling. She felt strange without Yami cuddling up next to her. She began to drift into sleep, not hearing her window being opened, nor hearing anyone in her room. She was on the verge of sleep when she heard a voice right next to her ear.

"Come back to me, my prize."

Seph's eyes shot open, and she slid off the bed. Rafeleu was in her room. She rushed towards the door, but a strange light appeared before it. A girl around six years old landed before her, smiling in a sadistic way. The light lit up the whole room, and Seph wheeled to face Rafeleu. He stood, grinning at her. In his hands was a spiked whip.

"You are my property Sepharin. You cannot belong to any other."

The instant he had finished, his whip came streaking towards her. Seph tried to move, but one word came from the girl and thin black wires sprang from her hands and bound Sepharin. The whip descended upon Sepharin, her blue dragon-blood spraying onto her floor. She tried to scream for help, but Rafeleu's hand closed around her throat. He pulled her close to him.

"I know that you love that damn archangel Yugi."

Rafeleu wrapped the whip around her waist before slowly dragging it around, cutting her like the very wire holding her.

"He can't save you, because I have him. He is waiting for you."

Seph's rage seemed to explode. She lunged forwards, dragon teeth sinking into the hand of Rafeleu. His blood poured into her mouth. She recoiled, spitting his blood onto the floor. It was tainted.

"You are mine Sepharin. You will be punished for ever thinking otherwise."

"Rafeleu, we must be going." The girl said.

"Very well Aura. We reveal ourselves two days from now."

A white light closed around them, and soon there was nothing left but a white dragon-scale sitting in a pool of blue blood.

032-9-23443239023290034924

Yami stopped Naaza. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Something must have happened in Heaven.

"Naaza, I see darkness on the future's horizon."

8908904598505905490

Next chapter soon to come!


	8. Rise to Chaos

Black Feathers

Well...

Rafeleu has returned.

He has descended

Sepharin and Yugi are his

And Yami feels that something is wrong

Chaos will rise

Heaven will be exposed

Seto, Jonouchi, and Raibain

They find out the truth

Is Heaven really perfect?

Or is Hell correct?

An army descends on one realm

And Seto sends warning

Fire

Burning

Set it all ablaze

Rafeleu will rise

And there is no salvation...

34989023490234980243092

Black Feathers

Rise to Chaos

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

Seto raced into the dorms early the next morning. Yugi hadn't reported in the previous night. Seto had checked into his room, and there was blood splattered all over the walls. Seto had raced for Seph's dorm, only to hear a frightened cry from Raibain. She was standing at the doorway of Seph's room with her hands over her face.

Seto pushed past her and cried out.

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

He saw the open window, and her blue blood splattered on the wall. He spied a bit of red blood, and next to it was a white dragon-scale. Seto picked it up, drawing in what it had seen. He saw Rafeleu. He saw Aura. He knew. He turned to Raibain, solemn look on his face.

"Rafeleu has returned. He took Seph, and Yugi."

At that moment, the sky lit up with divine fire. Seto, Raibain and Jonouchi raced to the roof. Rafeleu glared down at them, holding a leash in his right hand and his spiked whip in the other. Yugi was on the end of the leash, it tied into a noose around his neck. There was fresh blood on him. He looked at the three of them with such sorrow in his eyes.

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

"Hello, archangels! How does it feel to have Firebird upon you! This boy is mine now!"

"Bastard! How in all the Forlore are you here?! The Almighty would have alerted us!"

A white light erupted from the temple of the Almighty. And soon, there, clad in flowing white robes with ten wings, stood the Almighty herself. The three archangels stepped back. The cruel realization had come to them. God was corrupted by Rafeleu. Heaven was doomed to fall. The tree fled for the gates, totems aside them.

Gryphon and Jonouchi cried in pain as Gryffen and Michael attacked it. Raibain shouted to Seto to continue on as she turned to engage Mekki (a holy dragon) and Gabriel. Seto didn't make it past the gates, for Aura stood in his path, but Phoenix made it past the barrier, and sent a warning to Hell.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

Rafeleu glared down at the doomed realm. Seto, Raibain, Jonouchi and Ryou had all been captured. He looked at the list, execution-ready.

902339043903902

Yami woke early, too early for his own standards. The sun had not risen yet. He gathered his clothes and walked into the shower. Turning off the lights, he showered in the dark. The feeling of warmth and security and clean washed over him, for it had been ages since he had a decent shower.

When he had finished, dried off and dressed, he walked into his room to see that someone left a bowl of blood and a spoon for him. He smiled and dug in. It was his breakfast, and he was home.

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

A bright red flash of light came from the window. Yami rushed over to it and flung it open. He saw Phoenix, crying out a warning. All Yami caught was "Chaos! Chaos! Chaos is here!!" Something sparked in the back of Yami's mind, and one word flashed before his eyes.

_Don't close your eyes_

Rafeleu

_God knows what lies behind them_

Yami ran into the Omega Meeting Room and rang the bell. He was calling the Omegas to an emergency meeting. They had all seen Phoenix, and Yami knew what it had meant. One by one, they all filed in, Varin, Ishtaru, Malik, Bakura, Amelda, Kanrei, Hsuiren and Doom. They looked at Yami with wondering eyes.

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

"While I was in Heaven, certain...events led me to believe that there was a third faction, outside of Heaven and Hell." Yami said.

"What is it?" Hsuiren (the Priestess Omega) asked. Amelda nodded in agreement of confusion.

"My keeper's enemy, a fallen archangel named Rafeleu, spoke of a Chaos Faction. I believe that it has taken Heaven, and we are next on his agenda."

_I'm frightened by what I see_

"What do you believe we can do?" Doom asked.

Yami took a deep breath.

"We prepare ourselves for battle. If Heaven has fallen, at least four or five archangels will have joined with Rafeleu." Yami shuddered as he spoke his name. He remembered what Raibain had said about him...what he did to Sepharin.

"Are you okay?" Amelda asked.

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

Before Yami could respond, Amelda had cast a projection spell on him. Yami was frozen in place as Amelda exposed his memories of Rafeleu to the other Omegas. They saw Rafeleu defeat Yugi's swords, and they saw Yami attacking. They watched in horror as Rafeleu tore Yami's eye from him...

_Immobilized by my fear_

"I see..." Doom said as Amelda released Yami.

"We must be ready." Kanrei said.

"All of you, prepare for battle." Doom said.

"Angel, queen of victory..." Amelda began.

"PRAY FOR US!!!" They shouted.

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Rafeleu hovered above the castle where the Omegas dwelled, assuming that they were unprepared. He turned to his 'fire starter' and ordered him to burn it. Yugi refused, but one swift blow to his head and fire rained down on the onyx-black castle.

"Set it all on fire! We're gonna smoke out the Omegas!!" Rafeleu shouted.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

As the castle crumbled into ruin, a great black dragon rose from a cloud of smoke and charged towards Rafeleu, with several other black dragons after it. Yami had purposely stayed behind, him and Naaza waiting. They heard things explode, and things fell and cries of pain, but he knew not who was screaming.

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

Moments later, there was a dead quiet. Yami heard no one. Doom and Zetsu, Varin and Rezi, Amelda and Phen, Kanrei and Tasuki, Hsuiren and Kinta, Ishtaru and Koishi, Malik and Zanza, Bakura and Ranga—all were silent. Then, over everything, he heard Rafeleu's voice.

_Don't close your eyes_

"Epsilon! Yami! I know you still hide! Your brethren have been captured, and every minute you do not show yourself, I will kill one."

Rafeleu turned to Hsuiren.

"One last moment to speak, what do you say?"

"Yami! Don't you dare come out!"

Yami listened as her voice was then silenced. This is how it went, one by one. Ishtaru, Bakura, Kanrei, Amelda, Malik, Varin. Soon, Doom was the last one. Rafeleu came to him, sword already stained with the blood of Omegas.

_God knows what lies behind them_

"Yami! If you come, you will be killed. Then, I will hunt you down in the afterlife and kick your ass!"

_Don't turn out the light_

Then, the dead calm set in. Rafeleu laughed. Yami felt rage inside of him. His kinfolk, all dead. Massacred. His friends, destroyed. Those in Heaven, and those in Hell. Yugi had become Rafeleu's slave, and Yami didn't know where anyone else was. A strange madness seemed to creep into his mind as he heard Rafeleu's footsteps, on Hell's red dirt, moving closer and closer to him and Naaza.

"Come out Yami! I promise I won't kill you." Rafeleu called, pulling his spiked cat-o-nine whip from thin air.

"Angel, queen of victory, pray for me." Yami whispered.

_Never sleep never die_

Rafeleu jumped back as a great black unicorn rose from the wreckage and attacked. The spiked lashes of the whip flew at them, but Naaza was fast enough to evade. Her powerful hooves struck Rafeleu in the head and chest, knocking him back. Yami then leapt from Naaza and told her to escape. She neighed in protest but the urgency in her master and friend's voice told her. She wheeled around and jumped into a shadow, escaping into another realm.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

Yami drew his swords (he, like Yugi, used a two-sword style) as Rafeleu rose to his feet. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he looked at Yami with hate. Yami smirked, although he was not entirely sure he could escape the cat-o-nine. Rafeleu put it away, but then pulled out a one-lash spiked whip.

"Let's make this interesting, because I have no desire to kill _you_." Rafeleu said.

The whip came screaming towards Yami, who blocked with one sword and attacked with the other. He was doing fairly well with this strategy, until another single-lash whip came into Rafeleu's hands. Yami was soon stripped of his weapons, backing away slowly as Rafeleu advanced, bleeding from Yami's attacks.

_Whispered voices at my ear_

"Now, you can come quietly, then I wouldn't have to punish you later...or you can struggle..." Rafeleu said in a haunting and whispery voice.

"You'll have to be creative then, because I won't come willingly." Yami taunted, wings folded behind him.

The spiked whips came fast, Yami was able to evade one, but the other struck his shoulder. Yami didn't cry out, because it didn't hurt. The whips came again, and Yami evaded both of them this time. This went on for a while, but soon Yami began to tire. One whip came too fast for Yami's eyes to track, and it wrapped itself around his neck. It locked itself in place, like it was a leash.

"I've already come up with a suitable punishment for you, Yami." Rafeleu said, pulling the whip-leash and Yami.

_Death before my eyes_

Yami held his ground, grabbing the lash of the whip and pulling back, knocking Rafeleu off his balance. He scowled at Yami before pulling the whip hard, dragging Yami towards him. He put away the other one-lash before bringing the cat-o-nine back. Yami's eyes widened in fear. Rafeleu forced Yami to the ground before whipping him twice. Yami cried out in pain.

_Lying next to me I fear_

"Your punishment will be worse than the pain that you feel now." Rafeleu said.

Yami was kicked to his feet and he glared at Rafeleu with eyes full of malice and a sense of defeat. Rafeleu grinned.

"Now, we ascend to Heaven, to my castle."

_She beckons me shall I give in_

Rafeleu whipped Yami once more before they flew through the barrier and into Heaven. Yami almost cried at that he saw. Everything was in ruins, there was blood and death and tears. The temple was dead, the wisteria were dead. All had been ruined. Yami followed Rafeleu up a great flight of stairs into a castle that sat upon the Ruined Gallery, and then was lead into a basement.

_Upon my end shall I begin_

His arms were chained above his head and he was lifted about a foot off the ground, left hanging in the center of a dark room that smelled only of old blood and death. He struggled a bit in an effort to escape. He looked around, eyes seeing clearly in the darkness. There were various whips and knives and other instruments used for the sole purpose of torture. There was a stone table in the shape of a cross, with leather straps waiting for someone to lay upon it.

The door creaked open and the torches in the room lit. Rafeleu stood in the doorway, grinning. He walked into the room with a beaten and bruised Sepharin behind him.

"Seph!" Yami cried.

She looked up at Yami, her pure black eyes hollow and empty. She stretched her wings and Yami gasped. They were once beautiful, white, dragon wings, but not they were so torn and maimed that she would never be able to fly again.

"Sepharin, go and get the black tag collar, but do not enter this room until I send for you." Rafeleu said, trying to select a proper 'tool'.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?" Yami watched as Sepharin threw away her pride and her dignity that he admired and remembered so well.

"Yes, master."

The broken dragon-girl walked out of the room, closing it behind her. Rafeleu grinned. He pulled a one-lash leather whip from the wall and turned to Yami. Yami showed no fear, through he knew it was coming.

"What did you do to Sepharin!?" Yami shouted.

"I tamed her. And you shall be the same, for you will be mine..."

Rafeleu raised the whip, and drew strength from Yami's screams.

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

93529858905849084908590

Chapter end!

Next soon to come!


	9. Taming the Raven

Black Feathers

Well...we're screwed.

Hell has fallen.

Heaven has been corrupted.

Our last hopes lie

Beyond the dragon's eye

In the heart of darkness

Into the night when no light shines

Blood will be spilled

As Rafeleu tries to "tame" Yami

Seph

Will she wake?

Can she wake?

Can she recover?

Seto, Jonouchi, Raibain

Alive?

034299234034423

Black Feathers

Taming of the Raven

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection._

Yami did not know how to give in. Someone smarter than he would have given in, letting Rafeleu become his lord. But no. He was the Epsilon Omega. Hotheaded. Arrogant. Yes. Yes...all of those were him. Yami felt the knives, the whip, blood and bruises. He was stubborn. Rafeleu seemed to take pleasure in tormenting him though. Yami felt a shred of pride left, for his wings still remained.

But that was soon to change...all too soon.

Yami didn't know how many days had passed since he had been captured. The 'black tag collar' that Rafeleu had so graciously given him was no different than a normal tag collar, but it's sole purpose was not to choke the wearer, but to try to break his or her neck. Yami had not experienced it yet, because it was something only Rafeleu could activate. His stomach growled, and he sighed. His hunger pulled all his thoughts onto the possibility of lapping at some of his own blood.

He shook that thought from his mind. He would not do such a thing! The heavy wooden door creaked opened and Yami could make out Rafeleu's silhouette in the light. Being a stubborn child, Yami bared his pointed canines and growled low in his throat as his eyes dilated like that of a cat. Rafeleu just laughed.

"You certainly are the stupidest of all of my victims. You have become immune to my whip, my knives...I must become more creative..."

Rafeleu snapped his fingers and ten or more orbs of light lit up around the room Yami thought was small. The room was quite spacious, and Yami gasped at what he saw.

There were rows upon rows of spiked whips, all a different style and some differently colored. There were also thousands of knives, all sinister and evil. There were ropes, like nooses, handing idly in a corner, waiting to be used. Limp, clean rags hung from hooks on walls. There stood several wooden or metal crosses, all with leather straps to hold victims in place. There were at least two Iron Maidens, stained with old blood. There were several silvery hooks, glaring with relatively fresh blood. And there were syringes filled with a clear liquid that Yami couldn't identify.

"Impressive, isn't it? Now, are you going to be stubborn?" Rafeleu asked, tilting Yami's head back towards him.

Yami felt a spike of anger. He bit at Rafeleu, making him jump back in surprise. Yami wasn't done yet. His hands grabbed hold of the chains that connected him to the ceiling and lifted himself up some. He brought his legs up to his chest and kicked Rafeleu in the head. Rafeleu staggered back as Yami dropped back down, grinning like a fiend. There was now anger in Rafeleu's eyes.

"Well...what should I do first?" Rafeleu muttered to himself. His eye spied the syringes, and he began to get ideas. Yami's look of victory turned to fear as Rafeleu walked over to the hooks and syringe.

"You'll never break me! Rafeleu! You'll never conquer my soul!" Yami shouted. His voice echoed off the walls as Rafeleu turned to him.

"In the name of the Divine, impure souls and hellish angels shall be enslaved or sentenced into eternal torment. Amen." Rafeleu said before laughing.

Before Yami could retaliate, Rafeleu snatched one of the cloths from the wall and tied it tightly over Yami's eyes. Yami fell silent. His heart began to pound. One thing he always feared, being blind in the realm of the enemy. He head metal clinking together, and his heartbeat began to echo off the walls. His terror was building. He then heard silence from Rafeleu.

Pain exploded from his wings in three places each. Rafeleu laughed maniacally, but Yami's screams of pain were louder. Those screams touched the ears of Seph, Michael, Gabriel, the Almighty, and even Seto and Jonouchi (who were currently hiding in the Ruined Nursery.)

But soon those screams fell silent. Yami's mouth had become so dry and his fear so great that he couldn't scream anymore. Rafeleu laughed and pressed a glass of unblessed water to Yami's lips. Yami, not caring, drank as much as he could. Rafeleu wanted to hear Yami scream more. When Yami had drank his fill, Rafeleu took the glass away and returned to the hooks

Pain exploded again as Rafeleu ripped the six metal hooks down through Yami's wings. One by one another bloody hook clanked against the floor, but Yami's screams drowned it out. The tormented screams eventually died, giving way to Yami's haunting, shallow, breathing. His whole body shivered, not with cold but from pain.

"Yami, your wings are only pretty when maimed." Rafeleu said before gagging Yami with another cloth.

Rafeleu then picked up the syringe. He grinned to himself before looking at Yami's tattered and bleeding wings. He looked...beautiful...in a tormented and sadistic way...in a way that Rafeleu took as he would give in soon. Rafeleu walked over to Yami with the syringe. He poked the needle into Yami's neck and injected to contents. Yami's muffled screams came not long after. After the screams had died again, Rafeleu removed the gag and whispered close to Yami's ear.

"I injected holy water into your bloodstream. Fortunately for you, it wears off fast. But I know that even though you aren't screaming in pain, you still hurt."

Rafeleu removed the blindfold, revealing Yami's eyes shut as tight as they could be, not allowing tears to escape them.

"Well now, my little raven, are you ready to give in? Will you accept me as your lord and master?" Rafeleu asked, pinching Yami's chin between his thumb and index finger.

Yami opened his eyes, no longer full of fear, but of hate and pain.

"I will never be your slave." Yami hissed.

Rafeleu muttered something Yami didn't understand, but the chains holding him vanished. Rafeleu held Yami in a tight grip around the neck before he threw him to the ground and put a foot on his chest, pinning him to the floor. Yami struggled, life still pulsing within him. Rafeleu scowled.

"What give you the power to resist me?! What keeps me from cracking your shell?!" Rafeleu shouted, summoning a whip to his hand.

"My desire to be free!" Yami cried back.

A rose-colored whip hit the ground next to Yami's head. There was a dent in the stone. Rafeleu began to laugh with an idea.

"Maybe I should rape you. Then you'd be so broken that you'd do anything to keep it from happening again."

"Shining Grace!" Yami shouted.

A silver light shot from Yami's body and pushed Rafeleu back into the side of one of the Iron Maidens. Yami took this opportunity to push himself up and run for his life. Pain cried at him from his muscles, where the last traces of holy water remained. Yami ran through the castle, guessing on direction. Angered shouts from Rafeleu rose behind him.

Yami continued to run, not knowing where he would end up.

89309083280234804239829803908

I have a wounderful idea for the next chapter!

Wait and see!

Wait and see...


	10. Angel and Shini

Black Feathers

Weeeeeeeeeeell...

I had a grand idea for the Ruined Fountain.

And so there bla

You all get to meet Angel!

(remember! I own Angel!)

But if you are inspired by her...

Ask before you take.

Anyways... there is a bit of "Into the West" in here...

Time for my melodramatic thingy:

Yami

Tearing through the inner world

Seeing

Speaking

His Angel

And her angel

Can he go on?

Or...

Or will...

Or will he...

Be defeated here?

04358905905890

Black Feathers

Angel and Shini

_So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back to you wont be  
Scared and lonely  
You wont be scared  
You wont be scared and lonely  
You wont be scared you wont be lonely  
_

Yami ran as fast as he could move through the corridors of the castle/temple. But the only way he made it out was by, of course, launching himself through the first window in sight. Unfortunately, that window was two stories up. Without his wings to help him, Yami had nothing else to do but wait until he became Yami-street-pizza.

But before that splat came, Yami heard a familiar whinny and he landed on the back of something black. He opened his eyes to see...

"Naaza!" Yami cried.

The black unicorn ran through the sky, away from the castle. It dropped him off at large, familiar doorway. Naaza then dimension-jumped from Heaven's realm. Yami stood in the doorway, peering into the darkness. His eyes focused, and he slowly walked into the room. A wave of calm washed over him, and his mind remembered where he was.

This was the Ruined Fountain.

Yami walked up to the edge of the fountain, finding all the water dried. Yami looked up at the dish/plate that the statue was holding. He felt...tired all of a sudden. Summoning the last bit of flight in his body, he jumped/flew up into the plate.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_The night is falling_

Yami laid down in the plate, curling up into a little ball. His eyelids were heavy, and soon, he drifted into sleep.

_We have come to journey's end_

And Yami began to dream...

(now...song lyrics in dreams will be in bold italics)

23489342904908

"Why the Hell haven't you found him yet?!" Rafeleu raged, fist connecting with Sepharin's head. She dropped to the floor and struggled to get up again. Her dead black eyes showed nothing.

"I-I'm sorry master. I can't pinpoint his location..." Seph said weakly.

Rafeleu kicked her, she screamed in pain.

"You lying bitch! You're hiding him! Do I have to punish you in order to make you tell the truth?!!"

He kicked her again, this time making her tumble down a few stairs. She whimpered in pain before attempting to get up.

"I-I-I'm not lying master. I can't find him..."

"LIAR!!!! Gabriel! Michael! Take her to Phenriel and wait for me there. I need to find that Damned Angel!"

3428324908342908342

(Now...dream!)

_**Sleep now**_

_**Dream of the ones who came before**_

"_Yami..."_

"_..."_

"_Yami...open your eyes and look at me..."_

_**They are calling from across the distant shore**_

_Yami opened his eyes to see before him a girl who was physically 18, but Yami knew she was much older than that. She stood before him. _

_She wore a gray tank top and gray pants that were cut off at the knee. She stood barefoot, but her feet rested on nothing. She had dragon-like arms and hands, with red pentacles on the back of them. Armor plates ran up her arms and melded with skin at the shoulder. She had almost long light blue hair and her demon wings folded behind her. Her whip-tail flicked back and forth, and her white demon (not devil) horns stuck up where her ears should have been. She wore a choker with red pentacles, and there was an inverted red pentacle on her forehead. In her arms she carried a head, with dead eyes and a long blonde braid that hung limp._

_Yami felt his eyes tear up._

**_Why do you weep _**

_**All of these tears upon your face**_

"_Angel-sama...Shini-sama..." Yami whispered, tears threatening to fall._

"_Why are you crying Yami? Do you feel the sorrow that I feel?" _

_**Soon you will see**_

_**All of your fears will pass away**_

_Yami tried to stand and show respect, but he was too weak. He stayed lying down, eyes looking up at her. _

"_Yami, why do you cry?"_

_**Safe in my arms**_

_**You're only sleeping**_

"_Angel-sama...my...my..."_

_Silence fell for the briefest moment. _

_**What can you see on the horizon?**_

"_My friends, my bretheren...and my..."_

"_Your love?"_

_**Why do the white gulls call?**_

"_They're all dead!! Angel-sama! They're all dead!!" Yami cried, tears falling like rivers down his pale face. _

_**Across the sea**_

_**A pale moon rises**_

_**The ships have come to carry you home**_

_Angel knelt down beside him and let him rest his head on her knee. She gently wiped his tears away. Yami looked up at her, tears still hanging in his eyes._

"_Yami...they are not all dead." _

"_Angel-sama..."_

_**And all will turn to silver glass**_

"_Sepharin is very much alive, as is Seto, Yugi, Ryou, and Jonouchi." _

"_Raibain is dead?"_

"_She destroyed Gabriel and Michael's totem animals, they can no longer summon them to kill. She allowed the message to get to you." _

_Yami began to cry once more. Angel stroked his face gently, quelling his fears. _

_**A light on the water**_

_**All souls pass**_

"_Hush my child...Was Sepharin present at any one of your beatings by Rafeleu?" _

_Yami shook his head. _

_**Hope fades**_

_**Into the world of night**_

"_Sepharin loves both you and Yugi, her love for you is what Rafeleu fears. Do you remember my story? My rage?"_

"_Tell me once more, Angel-sama...onegai?"_

_**Through shadows falling **_

_**Out of memory and time**_

"_When Heaven invaded, their auras of hatred tipped my spiritual balance, twisting me and warping me into the being called the Forlorn. Shini knew that the only way to save me was for me to kill her. Because the Forlorn twisted my mind, I woke to find Heaven's forces running...and Shini's head at my feet..." _

_**Don't say**_

_**We have come now to the end**_

_Angel hugged the head closer to her before coming to her point. _

_**White shores are calling**_

"_Sepharin might be released from her human shell by seeing you tortured. Rafeleu may fear that. Now, when you wake, Rafeleu will find you, and then he will challenge you to a game. It will be to find Sepharin, but be wary, he will have Seto and Yugi as well."_

_Yami felt his mind fleeing, but Angel said one more thing._

"_Believe, for this world can be reborn."_

_**You and I will meet again**_

54909088008980445890498049408

Yami slowly opened his eyes to hear the voice of Rafeleu. He didn't move, but listened to what Rafeleu was saying.

"When I catch that Damned Angel...I'll make him mine or...now my mind is working. I'll send him through a test...a test that will force Sepharin from her shell. Then...I'll force her to summon her God slayer...and his power will be mine. Then Yami will only exist as my blood donor...and possibly my whore..."

Yami's heart beat increased, hearing Rafeleu speak. But a wave of courage and hatred washed over him. He, the last of the Omegas, would never become his whore, nor his donor either. He tuned out the rest of what Rafeleu had to say, preparing to act instead of submit.

"Rafeleu!!!"

Rafeleu stopped in his tracks as Yami's voice echoed off the walls of the room. Yami stood up in the plate on the statue, eyes glaring down at Rafeleu. The Broken Angel Lord grinned. Rafeleu spread his wings, no longer broken angel wings, but red and black dragon wings. Yami hadn't prepared for that.

Rafeleu flew up to meet Yami, who held his ground.

"You eluded me for three But..."

Rafeleu's hand shot for Yami's throat, but Yami dodged and Rafeleu grabbed his torn wing instead. But that was more than enough. Yami couldn't run without tearing his wing off.

"...You still belong to me. Now, would you like to play for your freedom? I have a little...game...I prepared."

Yami thought about what Angel-sama said.

"I accept your challenge." Yami said solemnly. Rafeleu grinned.

"Good. But you will be punished for running from your soon-to-be master."

Rafeleu laughed as he ripped Yami's wing from his body. Yami cried out in pain and crumpled to his knees for a moment. He glared daggers at Rafeleu.

"I have to go, but to begin this game, you must report to the Phenriel---the place where the wisterias used to grow. Report in thirty minutes."

Rafeleu left with Yami's wing, but Yami rose to his feet. He was not going to let everyone down now. He jumped from the plate, landing like a cat on the stone floor. He looked at the healing wounds on his body. These would be reopened, and more were to come. There will be more blood.

"Maybe I will die, but if I can free Seph and Yugi and Seto and everyone...my death will have meaning."

Yami looked at the open doorway, and then back at the Ruined Fountain.

"Angel-sama, Queen of Victory..."

Yami began to walk towards the place where so many memories dwelled.

"PRAY FOR ME!!!!"

094350490-40594590

This chapter! Chapter ten!

Turn end!


	11. Game of the Wild Roses

Black Feathers

This is a chapter to be strange.

And what to do?

Oh...

How tragic...

And how the mighty have fallen...

Even I don't know their fates...

For "fate" has not whispered it

But all now turns to silver glass

And the weight of three lives rest

On Yami's shoulders.

With one ragged and torn

Black feather wing

And a prayer inside

Can he defeat Rafeleu?

Can this be his destiny?

Or will destiny be cruel

More than it already has been?

The game is upon you

When will you rage?

32049340324-3420

Black Feathers

Game of the Wild Roses

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Yami felt like he was going to cry as he looked at the great iron gates that stood where the wisteria once were. Michael and Gabriel were standing outside the gates, rapiers at the ready. Yami's mood changed when he remembered how the two had helped when he and Sepharin were in need. Now they had been corrupt. His red eye and blue eye condemned her.

"So you came."

Yami knew it was Rafeleu, but he didn't move. With one swift motion, the black tag collar fell dead. Yami was slightly relieved, for that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. The doors slowly swung open into a dark hallway in which there was no light at the end.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end."

Yami folded his wing behind him and walked into the darkness. The doors swung closed behind him, and he was enveloped by that which was his realm. The Epsilon division of Hell was darkness. The undead roamed freely under the command of Phendra, the Queen of the Undead. The wraiths and shades were hers and hers alone. But Phendra was subordinate to the Omega, but it made no difference. The shadow was here, and Yami felt at home.

But he knew that it wouldn't be.

He summoned a red orb of light and it hovered to the end off the hallway, where another door was. Yami walked to the door and pulled it open.

Light hit his eyes as he stepped into the next hall.

There were chairs lined up on either side of the hall, stretching all the way to the end. There were signs with arrows on them, sitting on the chairs and pointing to the end of the hall. Yami sprinted down the hall to the chair at the end. The sign pointed left, and in red letters it said

"Lovers this way"

Yami turned the corner and walked into a small room, like a closet. He saw Yugi sitting (and looking rather defeated) on the opposite side. He tried to run to him but he hit a glass wall. He shouted to Yugi, but then words rang in his head. Raibain's voice telling him how to free him...

_You need to tell him how you feel about Sepharin..._

Yami felt a knot in his throat. How did he feel? Did he love her? No. That was impossible. He could never love someone

(Who saved you?)

Someone...

(Who showed you everything you missed?)

Someone...

(Who had feelings for you...)

"Yugi...I...I like Sepharin...a hell of a lot."

As soon as Yami finished speaking, Yugi stood up and walked over to the glass. Yami cried out as water began filling the room.

"You're lying Yami." Yugi said.

Water was up to Yugi's knees...

"I...I..."

Up to his waist...

"I LOVE SEPHARIN!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, tears welling in his eyes.

The glass began to crack, and then it shattered. Water poured out onto Yami and into he hallway. Yugi rushed up and hugged Yami, smiling.

"I knew it." He said.

After their moment had passed, they returned to the hallway and walked straight instead of going back to the dark hallway. Yugi kept orbs of light stationed around them, for not even he knew what Rafeleu had put.

"Are you afraid?"

Yami jumped at the question.

"What makes you say that?" He asked Yugi, who was not making eye contact.

"Your hand shakes a bit every so often, and your heartbeat is heard by everyone but you."

Yami stopped in his tracks, head lowered and eyes shadowed. His hands were curled into fists, and his fists were shaking, as was the rest of him. Yugi looked at him, like this was something new.

"Yes...I am afraid..." Yami whispered.

"Then will you give up?"

"No...I am afraid...yes...but Seph is counting on me. And if I fail...then my death will be meaningless."

Yugi took Yami's hand, smiling at him.

"Then let's go. Face your fears and kick some ass."

Yami laughed and the two went running onto the path before them. They ran until they came to another door. It looked like a church door, large and wooden with a large cross-shaped window at the top. Yami pushed on the handle and the door slowly swung open with a haunting silence. Before them was indeed a church, but there was no altar and no pews. The windows had pictures of dragons and roses on them, and sitting in the emptiness were three large coffins with blankets of roses on them. One had orange roses, one had blue, and one had pink.

Doom's voice echoed in Yami's ears this time.

_Find Seto lest these be your coffins. One holds Seto and the others hold nightmares..._

Yami walked up to the coffins. He scanned them, praying he would be right.

"Yugi, what do you know about Seto?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well...I know that he had strived to be an archangel ever since he was hatched as a cherub. He admired Michael. Phoenix is his totem."

Yami stood in silence. Orange would make sense for Seto, for Phoenix was him.

"Yugi, what color is a cherub egg?"

"Pink."

Pink stood for the cherub egg that he hatched from.

What was blue?

Yami stood in silence for a while, thinking about what he could remember from Seto. He had ruled out orange, because that would have been too obvious. He stood between pink and blue, thinking. Then...

"I know where he is..." Yami whispered.

He walked to the blue roses, casting them from the black casket and struggling to push the lid off. Yugi rushed over and joined in. The lid fell to the floor with a crash, and lying in a bed of rose petals, was a sleeping Seto. Actually...it looked more like he had been knocked out. Yami shook him, and his eyes slowly opened.

"What did I do last night?" He muttered before realizing where he was. He sat up with a start and looked at Yami and Yugi.

"You're not dead." He noted.

"Not yet."

"Rafeleu took your wing?"

"Yeah."

Yugi walked over to another casket and pushed the lid off. He looked inside and screamed. Yami and Seto rushed over, and Yami cried out.

In the bed of pink rose petals was Yami's severed wing.

Yami instantly rushed over to the other coffin and, with Seto and Yugi's help, forced the lid off. He screamed and stepped back.

"Doom-sama!!" Yami cried.

Laying in the petals was none other than the Omega Supreme himself. His wings were broken and there was a line of dried blood on the corner of his mouth. Yami's eyes were wide with fear and shock. His entire body shook, like he was about to go into convulsions. Seto grabbed him and backhanded him.

"Pull yourself together, or you'll die before you can get to Rafeleu." He said sternly.

Yami stopped shaking, calming down enough for the party to start off on their last leg of the journey. The doors at the opposing end of the church opened, and the three stepped through.

There was a long, white-stone, narrow floor, with canals on each side. At the end was another door, made completely out of white marble. Yami walked along on the catwalk as Yugi and Seto flew beside him. Yami approached the door, noticing the engravings of dragons on the door. His hand closed around the handle, and blades sprang up, shedding his blood. He winced, but was not discouraged.

Two channels opened from the walls, and blue-green water poured from them. Also, a fellhound came from a door and jumped at them. Yugi drew his blades, buying time for Yami to pull the door open. He and Seto ran through, but Yugi urged them on, to leave him. Reluctantly, Yami did.

Before them was a grand spiraling staircase, white and without a guard rail. Yami and Seto looked at each other and nodded.

Yami ran up the staircase as fast as his legs would carry him, with Seto flying behind him. The spiral just went higher and higher, and Yami wondered if it would ever end. But then, the top, the end appeared in sight. Another door stood before them, rose-stem ropes binding it shut. Yami took a deep breath and wrapped his hand over one of the ropes and ripped it out. He continued this process until his hands were raw and bleeding. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, with Seto right behind him.

There was no light. It was dark. Seto took this moment to wrap Yami's hands in make-shift bandages before the ventured further.

"Something tells me that this is it." Seto said.

"I know. But I have to go through this door. I know Rafeleu is there, and I know that I might be...' Yami couldn't bring himself to finish. He was scared. He head heard Rafeleu talking.

"I know what will happen if you fail. Rafeleu was talking about it when he came for us. Jonouchi is still hiding, and he probably found Ryou."

Silence fell for a moment.

"I don't think you'll become his whore. You're too stubborn to do that." Seto said, grinning.

"You ass." Yami shot back, grinning as well.

But their smiles faded as their thought turned back to the doorway.

"Angel, Queen of Victory, pray for me."

Yami stepped through the door, and the instant he did, bright lights flashed on. He closed his eyes, blinded. A hand wrapped itself around the back of his neck and he was thrown into something hard. His arms were tied out on either side of him, and his legs tied together straight. A chain was wrapped around his neck as the light dimmed.

Yami slowly opened his eyes, before they shot open in shock. He was tied to a wooden cross, and Rafeleu stood before him, holding the other end of a chain. Seph was tied to the floor, like something not allowed to fly. Rafeleu grinned at Yami, rage and sadistic humor in his eyes. In Rafeleu's right hand was a silver cross the side of a tennis racket.

"This is the final stage, and you will only escape if you can beat me or you surrender."

Rafeleu's eyes darted over to the shocked form of Seto, not only frozen in place but also chained to the floor. Rafeleu pulled on the chain and fastened it to a clip on the tiled floor. He looked at the cross in his hand and then at Yami.

"Now...let's begin..."

4302934323293403940

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PH34R AND D35P41R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FOR I ALONE KNOW THE HELL YET TO COME!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Releasing the Dragon

Black Feathers

I said I wasn't done yet!

No...

There is more hell to come!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!1

Poor Yami

Silver cross and burnt flesh

All hold true

But can you rage?

Will you rage?

If so

When will you rage?

Liquid flows

It drips, ripples and pours

Blood

Scent of blood

A boy who lies bleeding

But the shadow falls

A light sits above the water

And gray ships are passing

With souls beside them

3029489238038490

Black Feathers

Releasing theDragon

_When the dragons call the breathless moon_

_In the blue veil of the night_

_The shadows of the trees appear_

_Amidst his aura's light_

_She's been dancing all the night_

_And sometime of this day_

_Now he returns again_

_Her heart to guide his way_

Rafeleu had waited for this moment since Yami had escaped him the first time, before the Chaos rose. He snapped his fingers and the girl Aura appeared, rose stem whip in her hand. He nodded to her and she grinned. Yami closed his eyes and braced himself, but he felt nothing. He _heard_ clothes rip, and when he opened his eyes, his shirt lay in pieces on the floor. Rafeleu nodded again and Aura went off to torture Seto.

"You thought you could defeat me...you little damned one." Rafeleu said, getting closer to Yami.

"I will defeat you." Yami hissed, praying that the cross didn't touch his skin.

Rafeleu ran one cold hand over Yami's chest. He had become so...starved that Rafeleu slowly counted his ribs. Yami tensed as Rafeleu drew closer. Rafeleu set the cross down and picked up a small knife. He cut a small wound in Yami's arm and slowly began to lick the blood that oozed out. Yami felt like screaming, struggling to get away.

His eyes fell on Sepharin, at the look of mortification and fear in her black eyes.

Rafeleu had licked the wound clean, and a smile played his face.

"Sweet, innocent, yet tart and spiteful. You are perfect."

Rafeleu turned to Seph, to see the emotions in her eyes. He grinned and turned back to Yami. He picked up five syringes filled with holy water. Yami's eyes widened, and then he cried out in pain as Rafeleu injected all of them into his bloodstream. Yami's cries turned to screams as the water coursed through his veins, causing him pain even if he breathed.

Seph cried out in fear and rage, but her human voice wavered, and there was a mix of dragon-screeching in her voice. She pulled at the restrains in a vain effort to escape...to rescue Yami.

Rafeleu turned to her.

"Just go on and scream, Dragon-girl. Revert to your true form and summon your god!!" He shouted.

He turned back to Yami, whose screams had died down and only his shallow breathing remained. Aura returned with a blood-soaked whip and a playful smile on her face. Yami glanced over at the blood covered body that was Seto.

Rafeleu snatched the cross from the ground and forcefully tilted Yami's head up so there was enough room. He then (equally forcefully) pressed the cross against Yami's bare skin. Yami screamed in pain as his flesh burned where the cross touched it. Enraged roars came from Sepharin, but Yami was in too much pain to realize. Rafeleu removed the cross, casting it to the ground. Yami was unable to move. There was so much pain...

Rafeleu removed Yami from the cross, throwing him to the floor. Yami didn't move.

"Roll onto your back." Rafeleu commanded.

Again, Yami didn't move. Rafeleu kicked Yami in the head and repeated his command.

Slowly, Yami obeyed.

"YAMI!!!" Seto cried.

Furious roars came from Sepharin. This was it. Everyone watched as her skin tore away, and the bonds were shredded. Emerging from the shell was a large green dragon with purple lines around its eyes, neck, chest, ankles, and down its whip-tail. It roared and spread its new, strong wings. It took a step towards Rafeleu.

"So sorry Sepharin, this is my slave now." Rafeleu said, grinning at the dead-eyed Yami at his feet.

Sepharin screeched in protest before rising into the air and flying in odd patterns. Those odd patterns took shape of a larger dragon. The group heard a song, a haunting dragon song.

From the shape descended a great white dragon. It had a long neck and tail. It was lined with silver "plate"-like scales and had great silvery wings. Larger than Sepharin, it flew beside her like it was her guardian. It had white, "soulless" eyes that stared down at Rafeleu, ready to destroy him.

Rafeleu laughed.

"Now, witness _my_ totem!!!" He shouted.

A cloud of black smoke appeared, and from the smoke came a black wyrm. It wrapped itself around the white dragon.

"It shall drain the strength of your god and add its power to me! You must distract me to distract it!" Rafeleu shouted, growing stronger and stronger.

Yami blinked his eyes, having heard every word that was said. He slowly rolled onto his stomach, onto the burnt cross on his chest, and pushed himself to his feet. His one wing was limp, and it pained him to move. His weary eyes glared at Rafeleu, and in his hands came a small orb of red.

"I...won't let you..." He whispered as the red glow covered his hands.

Yami summoned all of his strength and jumped at Rafeleu, the spell burning the Broken Angel. Rafeleu screamed in pain before grabbing Yami by the throat and slamming him against the ground. His wyrm cried in pain as Sepharin attacked it, tearing it from the larger dragon, who shot a blast of raw energy at it and destroying it.

The focus turned to Rafeleu and Yami. Yami was attempting to fight Rafeleu, but his strength was dying. Rafeleu glared up at Sepharin and the white dragon, holding Yami down with one hand and grabbing a smaller (but equally as thick) cross with the other.

"You may have freed yourself, but he will become mine!" Rafeleu shouted, the two vanishing in a flurry of rose petals and feathers.

Seph was surrounded by green wind, returning to the ground in an altered human form, green skin, white hair, and wearing no clothing except what was covered by the purple lines. The white dragon did the same, emerging as a (hot!)man with blonde hair, white eyes and white skin. He two was only covered where the plates were (yes...his area too.) They ran to Seto, dispatching of Aura along the way.

"Do we know where he would go?" Seto asked weakly.

"No, but I can find him." Yugi's voice said. They all turned and looked to see a battle-scarred Yugi land next to them.

"Koryu-sama, we must destroy him." Seph said. Koryu nodded.

Yugi concentrated for a moment before pinpointing them.

"Let's go...and pray we're not too late." Seto said.

"What's that thing Yami always says when met with a difficult situation?" Yugi asked.

Seto and Seph smiled. All four of them spread their wings, feather and dragon.

"Angel, Queen of Victory, PRAY FOR US!!!!!!!"

0-12902940328403928402913-1039-2184

Next chapter...hell...

Let's go!


	13. Rebirth

Black Feathers

The end is upon us

When will you rage?

Note, this chapter is not for faint of heart

There will be blood,

Pain,

Sorrow,

Rape,

Rage,

Hitsuheartbreak

And other fun things

And I don't know what I'm supposed to be saying!

But the end is coming!

It is possible!

I have one of three things planned...

You'll just have to wait and see.

Wait

And

SEE!

(Did I mention this will hurt inside?)

4023980923490802398

Black Feathers

Rebirth

_The air is heavy_

_But there is a question _

_Hanging in the haze_

_The end is upon us, when will you rage?_

"Where is he?"

"Check the Reflecting Pool! Seph! You and your god check the Ruined Fountain!"

"Okay!"

Yugi had only been able to sense Yami in the Ruins, but not where. Seph and Koryu went flying off towards the Ruined Fountain, Yugi raced for the Reflecting Pool, and Seto went to find Jonouchi in the Ruined Nursery. Unlike finding Sepharin, there were no screams of rage from Yami to indicate where he was.

But everyone froze when a wave of anger hit them.

Seph and Koryu felt it strongest, they had found him...or so they prayed.

Seph pushed open the heavy doors to the Ruined Fountain, finding only a dead calm in the murky darkness. Koryu summoned a few light orbs that floated around the room. The two gasped at what they saw.

The room was coated over and over with blood. The fountain looked like it had been pouring it all over the room. There were black feathers, some coated with blood and some still floating around the room. There were scraps of clothing drenched in the blood. The scent of death was heavy, like a haze of blood and the rank smell of something freshly dead. Sepharin took one cautious step in, jumping a bit at what lay before her.

Rafeleu's head was at her feet, still bearing the fear that he had shown not too long ago. Behind the head was three wings, one torn and ragged, and the other two looking like they were so underdeveloped that they would never be used to fly. They were the dead and reborn. They were Yami's wings, one dead and the others powerless to be born.

Laying near the wings was a smaller cross, the one Rafeleu took with him. It was stained with blood, but not the fresh blood that was around the room. Koryu's eyes noticed bloody wires leading to the dish from the ground in front of the fountain. They both stopped breathing, and a desperate moan of pain was heard.

Koryu reeled back and sliced the wires with his wings. Seph flew up to the dish.

Yami was curled into a little ball now that he was released. Nothing of his clothes remained except for the scraps that were clinging to his belt. Blood was visible, like rivers, on the insides of his legs. There were raw holes in his back where his wings had been ripped from him. Aside from his breathing, he made no sound.

But his red and blue eyes looked wearily up at Sepharin. He reached out to her, revealing the wires that were driven through his hand then wrapped around them. Sepharin took his hand, destroying the wires in both of his hands. She pulled him close to her, and he wrapped his arms around her neck for support. Then, he pulled himself up and whispered where a human ear would be...

"The battles are over...and I think that now we finally understand each other..."

Yami spent the next day recovering in the Reflecting Pool. Seto and Jonouchi (who had stayed hidden in the Ruined Nursery) disposed of the traitors, Gabriel and Michael, while Koryu himself destroyed the Corrupt Almighty. Seph kept a close eye on Yami, while Yugi started the immense project of rebuilding both Heaven and Hell.

But by sundown, Yami had recovered not physically from being raped with a silver cross, but mentally as well. His new black wings were tipped with gold and red, in honor of his fallen brethren. The sun was setting, and Yami was planning on heading back to rebuild Hell himself.

"There's no way you can rebuild Hell!" Seto said.

"Hell is a place of will. Because I am the last of the Omegas, then by default, I will become the next Omega Supreme. Then, if I can shape Hell any way I want. Once I shape it, any remaining Hell Angels will rise, and more will be born from beyond the shadow." Yami said.

"Yami, Seto, Seph said she wanted to speak with us. She said it's important." Yugi said.

The three nodded and met Seph and Koryu where the wisteria used to grow. Koryu was in his enormous dragon form, waiting. Seph was still in her human form.

"This is when I have to say good-bye." She said.

Silence fell. No one planned on the moment when they had to say good-bye to Sepharin.

She walked over to Seto first, hugging him and thanking him for everything he's done; even if he was a real jerk some of the time. They both laughed a bit, but everyone could see Seto fighting back tears.

Yugi came next. Seph scooped him up and swung him around before they hugged each other tightly. No words were exchanged, but tears flowed out of Yugi's closed eyes.

Seph took Yami's hand next. But before she could speak, Yami did.

"Seph...it took me this long to realize it...but I love you Seph, even if you don't love me back..."

Seph said nothing, she kissed Yami on the forehead and hugged him before quickly reverting back to her true dragon from and vanishing into another realm (with he help of Ryou) following Koryu.

Yami sank to his knees, eyes shadowed by his hair and tears coming from that shadow. Yugi wanted to comfort him, but Seto held him back and shook his head. They left Yami crying, knowing he had done the right thing.

3297403928490759379847510003987432984392

Thousands of years passed. Yami, having rejected the offer to become the new Omega Supreme and now just called "thousand sage", did not age. Being in Hell, he would never age, for that was a gift that Angel and Shini had given him for doing what was needed. Seph had not passed out of Yami's mind; on the contrary, she was always in his thoughts. And even though he always appeared eager to help, the thought of Sepharin kept gnawing away at him.

"Kenjin-sama! There are archangels here to see you!" the new Omega Supreme said, opening the door to Yami's chamber and finding him sitting on the balcony and staring at the white clouds in the blue sky.

"What're they're names?" Yami asked.

"Seto and Yugi."

Yami turned around and nodded. Through the door came Seto and Yugi, also looking like they had not aged a day. Maybe it was a gift from Shini...

"Seto! Yugi!"

"Yami!"

"Yami!"

After brief hugs were exchanged, they sat on the balcony, talking with each other about what they had been doing over the past thousand years or so. Yugi and Seto had become the new "almightys" of Heaven, and were finally finished rebuilding everything. The Ruined Nursery and the Gallery had statues of the Cyber Dragons (done by Jonouchi and Ryou). The Ruined Fountain had been cleaned up, and there was a plaque for Yami and Seph in it.

"That's all well and good, but seriously, what is the real reason that you two are here?" Yami asked.

Seto sighed.

"We received word from a little bird that told us that Sepharin has been longing for you." Yugi said.

"Well...weren't they reborn on the dead Earth? Can't we just go there?" Yami asked.

"But that would ruin it!" A new voice said.

Yami was tacked by a girl with green skin and no clothes but where the lines covered. Her had dragon wings, dragon ears, white hair and black eyes.

"Sepharin!" Yami cried happily.

"Yami!"

The two not only hugged, but Seto and Yugi laughed and looked away as they kissed too.

"Well...he's happy..." Yugi said, grinning. Seto beamed him in the head.

After Yami and Seph did their own catching up chat, Seph looked at Yami.

"I have a confession to make, I'm not alone."

"You..."

Seph whistled and Seto and Yugi ducked as seven Cyber Dragons rose from under the balcony and screeched a hello to Yami.

"Cyber Dragons are supposed to be in all realms. There are some in Heaven...but there seem to be none in Hell." Seph said.

"Well...you're all welcome to stay." Yami said before grabbing Seph around the waist and pulling her close.

Seto and Yugi went off to "bestow" the dragons to the mountains, valleys, forests, rivers, and oceans of Hell, leaving Yami to finish.

"...but _you_ aren't' allowed to leave me ever again..." Yami whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Seph kissed him.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. It took me too long to find you and I'm not going to leave you now..."

They kissed once more, both of them streaming tears from their eyes, like blood from a wound that would never heal. But these were tears of joy...

"...Now, I think we understand each other better..."

043294-03294039850237531958-2358340571384

The end!

The FINAL end!

Bye! And if you liked this, I recommend **Whisper**, **The Weaver**, **Her Father's Wings**, **Rain**, **Idle Wanderers**, and **Laughing In The Dark**

Bye-bye now!

**Anthy Kilik** and **_Anshi-chan _**


End file.
